The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that projects an image or displays an image on a display, a program, and an information processing method.
In recent years, an input apparatus that projects an image of an input apparatus such as a keyboard on a plane of projection and receives, as an operation input, an operation of a user on the plane of projection is being developed. The input apparatus is configured to be able to determine an operation of a user, e.g., a motion of a hand by taking an image of a plane of projection with a camera.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-123316 discloses a data input method and data input apparatus, which take an image of a plane of projection of a keyboard image by using a plurality of imaging means, analyze the imaging data, specify a position of a user's finger that is in contact with the plane of projection, and receive a motion of the finger as an operation input. By taking an image of a plane of projection with a plurality of imaging means, it is considered possible to reduce an area under the shadow of a user's hand in a keyboard image.